Morty's Mind Blowers
"Morty's Mind Blowers" is the eighth episode of the third season of Rick and Morty. It is the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 17, 2017. It was written by Mike McMahan, James Siciliano, Ryan Ridley, Dan Guterman, Justin Roiland & Dan Harmon and directed by Bryan Newton. Synopsis Rick shows Morty a room filled with memories Morty begged him to remove from his mind, and things go off rails when Rick starts restoring them. Plot After Morty requests to have a traumatic memory deleted, Rick reveals a room full of Morty's memories, which he calls "Morty's Mind Blowers". They are memories that Morty has chosen to forget, which Rick has kept in secret. As he continues to experience more and more memories, he realizes that there are some that Rick intentionally erased. After accidentally erasing both his and Rick's memories during an ensuing fight, Morty scours the memories to replace the ones he had lost. Summer enters, revealing that Rick had a contingency plan should this happen (and has used it several times before) and tranquilizes them, restores both of their memories and drags them to the living room. Rick and Morty wake up on the couch, believing that they slept through an entire "Interdimensional Cable" episode. In the post-credits scene Jerry shows up in Rick's garage and discovers a box containing "Jerry's Mind Blowers" where, in a twisted homage to E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial, he discovers he accidentally left an alien to die in his car. Characters Major characters * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith Minor characters * Summer Smith * Beth Smith * Jerry Smith * Truth Tortoise * Principal Vagina * Zick Zack * Beebo * Gobo * Jackoff * Gordon Lunis * Voltematron * Jang * Jessica (Mentioned) * Nancy * Mr. Poopybutthole * Snuffles * Mr. Meeseeks * Female Gazorpians * Santa Claus Deaths * Gordon Lunis * Zick Zack * Voltematron * Beebo * Captain Sky * Gobo * Santa Claus * Unnamed Alien Locations * Granador 7 * Titan * Replacement Dimension * Collector's Collection * Don Cuco * Phoebe * Venzemulon 9 (mentioned) * Venzemulon 7 * Vomits Grocery's Carpark * Jerry's apartment * Alpha Centauri (mentioned) Episode notes Trivia *In celebration of season 3, Pocket Mortys' weekly updates will coincide with new episodes, including new avatars for players to collect. With the release of this episode came: Ghost Catcher Rick, Gobo and Space Trooper as avatars, and Ingested Morty, Voltamatron Morty, Snuffles Morty, Space Trooper Morty, and Monster Morty to catch. *This is an anthology-styled episode that is taking the place of Interdimensional Cable, as Rick points out. *The Truth Tortoise says "I am a Beatle, Paul is dead!" backwards to Morty. **This is a reference to a conspiracy theory that claimed that Paul McCartney from The Beatles died during 1966-67 and was replaced by a look-alike. Claims to the theory included listening to certain tracks by the group backwards that revealed clues of Paul's "death" (e.g. Strawberry Fields Forever: John Lennon saying "Cranberry Sauce" was misinterpreted to say "I buried Paul" when played backwards). *Lunis' car licence is SATFIV3 *Morty enters a word with 7 letters into Rick's magnet which causes red-haired women with large busts to be brought to the magnet. As such, one can possibly presume that the word was "Jessica" or "redhead". *The program that Rick and Morty are watching when they return to the couch is House Hunters, featuring hunters literally hunting anthropomorphic houses. *It's unknown whether or not Rick and Morty are still on the original replacement dimension, and also whether their memories are in fact accurate. It is also unknown whether any memory is accurate, due to Rick's ability to be able to edit them. *In Don Cuco, there is a sign which says "El Baña", which literally translates from Spanish to "The Baths" or the bathroom. *Its revealed Beth favors Summer over Morty as shown in one of the memories. *In one of the memories, Rick states he loves Morty which is the first time he ever said so. *The worker ant saying "the Queen needs food, the babies need food, the Queen makes babies" is an example of abduction reasoning. *Apparently Rick has a memory file of "Sleepy Gary" and "Apples Campaign" for Jerry. *Susanne Blakeslee, best known for her roles as Wanda and Mrs. Turner on the Fairly OddParents, voices the female squirrel, but is uncredited. Series continuity * This episode suggests that Rick and Morty might have left Replacement Dimension. Rick mentions that they can change dimension only a couple of times. He previously said it in "Rick Potion No.9". However we know from S3 E7 that many Rick and Mortys hop dimensions all the time and this is treated as the norm in the citadel not the exception, so "we can do it only a few times" isn't necessarily unique to C-137 Rick and his Morty. ** Nowhere in this episode is Rick referred to as "C-137" ** Note that Rick removes the memory for escaping squirrel controlled world, BUT NOT Cronenberg world which was arguably far more traumatic. This might strongly suggest an alternative Rick/Morty pair in this episode. (The squirrel memory belonging to C-137 but taking place before Rick Potion #9 is unlikely, since the possibility of Rick retrieving that particular memory vial from Croneberg Dimension seems low.) ** We know as far as Rickshank Redemption from Summer unearthing the buried Rick and Morty that C-137 is at least living in the same dimension since Rick Potion #9. Since then the show has been fairly persistent in showcasing that C-137 has been living in a consistent dimension. From a narrative standpoint in is difficult to pinpoint the exact timing of another dimension jump performed by C-137. ** Mr. Poopybutthole is seen in a flashback, and we know that Mr. Poopybutthole only exists in SOME dimensions, and the C-137 haven't been confirmed to have any interactions with him. ** Alternatively this is Rick C-137 and his Morty, however since they hopped dimensions in Rick Potion #9 the memories of leaving the squirrel conspiracy dimension could be that inherited of the deceased Morty from the replacement dimension they're in and not the original memories of the C-137 Morty. The memory vials not being the memories of C137 Morty potentially applies to all memories presented in the episode since C-137 Rick and Morty would have picked up the deceased pairs collection of memory vials in the replacement dimension when they arrived and there's no clear way for the audience to deduce which memories are that of the deceased replacement dimensions Rick and Morty which was already there and which memories were added by C-137 after Rick Potion #9. * Rick breaks the fourth wall, mentioning that this episode will be in place of Interdimensional Cable, a set of episodes (Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate & Rixty Minutes) which explore other realities through the interdimensional cable box. The interdimensional cable box also makes an appearance. * The cracks surrounding the house are still visible, following the events of the episode 'Ricksy Business'. *Rick's statement "grab a shovel" is a reference to his statement when burying his own body in the episode "Rick Potion No.9". *One of Morty's memories features the character Mr. Poopybutthole as Morty is shown being proposed to by Mr. Poopybutthole. *One of Morty's memories features the character Snuffles as Morty is shown having his head on Snuffles' body. *Jerry is still shown to have a picture of the Titanic located above his bed in his apartment, and is also seen watching it on his phone, referencing his obsession over the ship and the movie. This obsession is shown in the episode "Ricksy Business". *When Morty is going through all the memories, one of the memories show him burying Santa Claus, calling back to "Rest and Ricklaxation" when a toxic performer tells children that Santa isn't real. *A pair of Mr Meeseeks along with numerous aliens that appeared at Rick's house party make an appearance when showed to be captured by the alien collector along with Rick and Morty. *Jerry trying to attain his putter during the post-credit scene is a reference towards his hobby of golf, which has been previously shown in the episode Meeseeks and Destroy. Cultural references * The dimension in the cold open is an homage to M. C. Escher's Penrose Stairs as well as the 1986 film Labyrinth starring David Bowie. **The being that follows them resembles The Sandman from Neil Gaiman's comic series of the same name. * Rick's archive of Morty's memories is a reference to the command center containing memory orbs in the movie Inside Out. ** It should also be noted that the colors of each memory is either blue, red, purple, or green. These were the signature colors of the movie's portrayal of Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust, respectively. This would explain the specific colors used for each vial, and how each color represent whatever negative emotion he experienced at the time of the memory. **Oddly enough, yellow, for Joy, is also represented, despite these being bad memories Morty wanted removed. It can be argued, however, that these were the memories of Morty outsmarting Rick, which were removed without Morty's consent, so that Rick could still be seen as a flawless genius in Morty's eyes. * In the opening dimension, there are statuettes of what appears to be the Truth Tortoise holding up a triangle with the All Seeing Eye. This could be a reference to the Gravity Falls character Bill Cipher, where the triangle has the same eyelashes as the character. Alex later responded it was simply the Eye of Providence and tweeted how to differentiate the two. **There's also two memories labeled "Stanford" and "Bill C." which could also be a reference to Gravity Falls. * When Rick and Morty's memories are erased, one of the only things Rick remembers is Men in Black II, although Morty seems to be able to remember both Men in Black I and II. A Neuralyser-like weapon from the series is also in Rick's possession. * Rick and Morty's big-headed captor is a reference to the Talosians from Star Trek. ** It may also be a reference to The Collector from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ** It may also be a reference to the Kurt Vonnegut novel Slaughterhouse Five. * Rick's escape plan is a reference to the 1997 film Contact, starring Jodie Foster. * The dark shadows that drag Floop Floopian down when he is killed are straight out of the scene where Willy meets his end in the movie Ghost starting Patrick Swayze. * Meebo's death is an allusion to the Tauntaun scene in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * Morty references YouTube rants by telling Rick to "save it for YouTube". * The squirrels reference Dr. Doolittle when they discover Morty is able to understand them. * One of the "cute redheads" resembles Misty from the Pokémon franchise. * Jerry's Mind Blower is a dark parody of ET: The Extra Terrestrial. * "I'm not a mouse in a European children's book" is a reference to the children's book Mouse Paint. * Santa is shown being buried by Morty in one of his memories. * "Lambs to the Cosmic Slaughter" is a reference to Roald Dahl's book Lamb to the Slaughter. * One of Morty's memories is a homage to Ghostbusters, as Rick wears the Proton Backpack and holds a Proton Projector, looking for a ghostly Morty who resembles Slimer. * Rick references the Simpsons "Treehouse of Horror" episodes when telling Morty that not all the vials have names, unlike the 3 stories in "Treehouse of Horror". * Morty is whistling the song "Hitler Has Only Got One Ball," notably used as the theme to the 1957 movie The Bridge on the River Kwai, as he is being followed by the squirrels. * A "House Hunters" spoof on Interdimensional Cable depicts two men literally hunting sentient houses. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Morty Episodes Category:Rick Episodes